1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer system(s), and, more particularly, to computer system(s) employing built-in diagnostics.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers and computer applications have become more complicated, the opportunities for computer users to encounter difficulties with their computers have increased. Diagnosing problem(s) has historically been difficult due to incomprehensible, incomplete and/or inaccurate data available from which to make a diagnosis.
Many component developers have included varying levels of tracing in their code using statements such as: TRACE, ATLTRACE, IRTLTRACE, LOGTRACE, LTRACE, OCI_TRACE, TraceParam, TraceLog, TraceHRESULT, bcpLog etc. However, historically tracing has been implemented independently and without cooperation between and/or amongst component developers. As such, investigation of computer problem(s) has proven a difficult task.